


Having to Get up Early

by pushupindrag



Series: Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'</p>
<p>Bucky having to deal with getting up early thanks to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having to Get up Early

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

Now that he was no longer under anybody’s control, Bucky had thought that he had escaped having to get up early every day. He was wrong. He was so incredibly wrong.

Living with Steve and sharing a bed with Steve meant that he got jostled awake every morning at 5am on the dot because Steven Grant Rogers was a freak who liked to go running super early in the morning. And just as Bucky would start to drift off again, Steve would come back with coffee and a kiss, and who could resist that? Bucky’s heart wasn’t made of ice okay.

“Stevie” He complains one morning, trying to resist the coffee that Steve pushes into his hands as he climbs back in next to Bucky, cold toes burying themselves against Bucky’s thigh. He accepts the kiss Steve places on his head as he relents and sits up against the headboard, taking the coffee.  
“What?” Steve was a little shit most of the time, but now his innocent tone wasn’t put on as he looks over at Bucky. He was still a little sweaty from his run despite his cold skin, and his hair was dishevelled. Adorable was the word that Bucky came up with when his sleepy thought process ran through words to call him.

Instead of telling him so, he just wrinkles his nose  
“You stink, go shower” He didn’t want to wipe the adorable look of Steve’s face about being woken up so he lies lightly.  
“You just want to steal my coffee”  
“No I don’t want your sweat in the bed, I changed these sheets yesterday mother fucker!” He thumps his metal hand down on the quilt for emphasis, still clutching onto his coffee with his flesh hand.  
“You don’t normally mind when we get sweaty in bed”  
“Stop trying to get fresh with me Rogers” He looks over and giggles quietly at Steve’s attempted leer, making Steve chuckle too.

His face relaxes and he shuffles down a little, leaning his head onto the headboard  
“You don’t really mind though right?”  
“’Course I don’t punk,” Bucky grimaces inwardly at the question. He never took Steve to be a person that second guessed himself, but since the serum it was always like he was trying to please, or constantly worried what people thought of him. He was like that when he was little, but not half as much as now. When he was smaller he just used to roll with the punches, if he bothered someone without any real cause then why should he worry? If nobody liked him then it wasn’t a big deal. And when he did question himself, it was mainly self-pity when he thought that Bucky deserved better, or his Ma did. Or he asked why his Ma had to die and not him. Bucky had hated it then, and hated it even more now.

He abandons his coffee and puts his arm around Steve, discomfort lessening as Steve makes a happy noise and burrows into his side.  
“You slept last night, all the way through” He can feel Steve’s smile  
“I didn’t have any nightmares” Bucky tells him. Last night was an extremely good night. It was rare that he escaped the nightmares, and often woke up a few times during the course of his sleep. Often waking Steve up. A full night sleep for him meant a full night’s sleep for Steve.

Steve hums, cradling his coffee so the warmth seeped into Bucky’s side.  
“You want to nap?” Bucky questions as he feels Steve droop slowly. Bucky could go for a nap, and he wasn’t the one who had been on an hour long run. Bucky gets the coffee off Steve as Steve nods, and waits until Steve gets comfortable under the cover, wiggling around uncomfortably until he’s shoving his running shorts and t-shirt onto the floor from under the covers. Then Bucky curls around him, flesh arm pillowed under his head while his metal hand finds Steve’s heartbeat, falling back to sleep.


End file.
